Academic De Musique
by Des Iries
Summary: Erik now owns a line of known schools and theaters. He is tempted to buy another school, but even with his power he finds it harder then he thought. Better summery inside.
1. Chapter : The Meeting

**Yes, well, again I'm back and apparently no one liked my last story. I'll try again. Besides I think almost every possible scenario that we can put Erik is has already been done. In a way every story is now a spin off, thinking we can do that type of story better then the others. Again this is a modern day story. This story will be rated M later on but right now T for language. I hope you all enjoy and please review. **

_A modern day. After years of being hiding under the opera house Erik comes out and soon rises. Now owning several well-known schools and theaters, Erik is tempted to buy out another well know school. But he soon finds that it is not as easy as he thought. The owner's daughter seemed to hate him on sight and being the one to inherit he must push down his hatred of man and try to work with her to get what he wants. DeCanty's Music Academy. Leroux baised._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera.**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The early morning dawned hot and humid, but sitting in the black limousine Erik paid it no heed. After all the years, the centuries, he finally came out from his recluse. Why he never died he didn't know. He just lived on while the few people he knew died and the world changed. In the mid sixties boredom got to him. Coming out from hiding, he began to raise his own empire. Being a genius, he took control and hardened his heart even more. Ruthlessly he took over other people's lives and jobs. Bending them to his will, he soon became a very powerful man. Erik then could sit back a gloat at the human race. All the past dead people, his mother and the gypsies, everyone that had said he was no good were dead. True, he still saw himself as a monster. He had even gone to a well-paid doctor to see about fixing his face, but the man couldn't. Had said his skin and face muscles were in no condition to be refixed. Disappointed he then went to a master latex mask maker. He paid a lot for it, but soon had a mask that fit closely over his face. It covered his face from the forehead down to his upper lip. It was flesh-colored, made to fit closely to the face, without showing the obvious lines like other masks. It didn't make him handsome, but it hid his disfigurement. It filled in his hollow cheeks and hid his upper lip. It worked. No one paid him any attention. But all the years of being exiled and had no human contact, no one ever wanted to get close to him. At his 'age' he didn't bother anymore. Now if he felt desire he would hire a woman. He paid her well, had the desire taken care of then sent her on her way. He never had the same woman twice. It was safer then to get close to them.

The limo pulled up to the large house that he was to have his meeting. He owned a large line of music schools and theaters and this line was the only other school in the US that held any danger to his. He was ether going to buy it or talk the ageing man into conjoining it. Erik faintly admired the man. Like him, he had had a rough life. He had turned nothing into something. The man was sick and had asked Erik if he could have the meeting in a less formal and more comfortable setting. Erik would prefer to have it in his office building, but to cater to the old man, he agreed.

The chauffeur opened his door and Erik straightened his suit and walked up to the white house. Arriving up at the last step the door opened and a tall thin middle aged man stood there.

"Yes?" he had a slight British accent.

"My name is Erik De Loire. I am here to see Mr. Don DeCanty. We had a 7'o clock meeting." Erik said with out emotion.

"Ah yes. Come on inside Mr. De Loire. Mr. Leontion is having a slow morning, but he will be right now." The man led Erik to a set off dark brown double doors. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable. Is there anything I can get you sir?"

"No thank you." Erik said as he sat down at the long wood table.

"Very well then sir." With that he left and closed the doors.

Erik didn't bother to look around. Instead he placed his briefcase on the table and began to pull out papers and sort though them. He was adsorbed in his work when he had the feeling someone was behind him. Turning quickly he saw a girl slip in though the large windows that overlooked a large garden. Erik watched as she tripped and fell down.

"Fuck!" her voice was melodious and the word made it seem blusterous.

"Excuse me Miss, but can I help you?" he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to know who the girl was and why she was slipping in though the window.

She gasped and spun. When she saw him she relaxed. Erik stared at her. She looked out of place in the richly furnished room. She had very pale skin with long wavy red and black hair and light gray eyes. She was wearing a black corset that left her shoulders bare and had red lacing on it. She was wearing a short black leather skirt with a chain belt. She also had on red and white striped stockings that went up to her mid thigh and heavy leather boots. Her black painted lips twisted up in a smirk and she placed a hand on her hip. "Oh. I'm Celeste DeCanty."

"You're Don DeCanty's daughter?" Erik couldn't believe this punk girl was the distinguished gentleman's daughter.

"Oh, don't sound so surprised. I'm not surprised that no one didn't tell you about me. I'm in what they call love to call the…rebellious stage. I'm his only child." She glanced behind him at the papers. "Oh, I know you. You're that businessman, that really wealthy Erik De Lorie." She laughed and walked around him to the table and hopped up on it and crossed her long legs. "If you think to talk him into selling or conjoining, then you better go on home. He won't. I'll be the one to inherit his company."

Erik raised his eyebrow. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. He caught her gaze and held it. She stared back into his eyes. "And how do you know this?" the question mocked her.

Her strange eyes widen at the insult. "Because I make it my business to know. Demand to enter the school is up; there is no danger of bankruptcy. The school is running smoothly."

"Well, you seem to know this, but can you run the business when your father is gone?" Erik fired back.

"Who do you think helps when he is really down? I do." She slid down from the table and stared up at him.

Erik looked her over again talking in her clothes and her attitude then laughed. "My dear, the only business you look like you can manage is-" he didn't get to finish before she slammed her hand down on the table.

"You will not finish that sentence! Listen you pompous freak; we don't need the high and mighty Erik De Loire. We will never sell or conjoin DeCanty's Music Academy." She snapped her gray eyes stormy.

"No, you listen you brat! You don't own the company yet. Women have no head for business-" Erik was cut off when Celeste threw a crystal ashtray.

She stepped up closer and growled, "Why you sexist-"

"Celeste, are you done?" a slightly shakily voice called out.

She gasped and turned. Erik did as well. There in the doorway was an older man. He was dressed for a meeting. A gray tux and shiny black shoes. He sat there in a wheelchair with a slightly amused smile.

Celeste glared at Erik one last time then walked over to her father. Her step was heavy but turned soft, loving when she reached him. "Father." Her voice turned soft and caring. "Good to see you up." She reached out and straightened his tie, which was crooked.

"Thank you. Now can you give me and Mr. De Lorie some time?" he patted her cheek.

"Of course." She placed a kiss on his head and stepped out closing the doors sending a glair at Erik.

Don chuckled once the doors were closed. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"No problem. I do apologize for my behavior. My temper can get in the way." Erik sat back down at the table.

"No, don't worry about it. Celeste takes after her mother. Red hair and temper. Never makes for a dull moment. Now Mr. De Lorie," Don wheeled him self over to the table, "you requested this meeting. What is it concern of?"

"Well, sir, you do know that my music and line of schools and theaters have come very far. In fact some of the students that Leontion's Music Academy have turned out have went on to perform at my own theaters. Your extensional way that you teach and had your teachers to teach is…truly wonderful. My business here today is to offer two concurrences. We can ether join and turn out even more students, or I can offer you a hefty price for the school." Erik said.

Don sat there for a few minutes. "Mr. De Lorie, you do know that this school had started from nothing. I started in honor of a past descendent. It reached far. I hate to sell, and also hate to conjoin it with any other line." Don stopped to catch his breath. "You are not the first to give this offer. But I have read of what you have done. It is far and beyond. I am...undecided. I well soon let you know. I thank you for abiding an sick old man's wishes and coming here."

Erik gritted his teeth but nodded. "I will be in touch." Erik rose and walked over to the old man's side and shook his hand. "Good day to you sir."

"And to you."

Erik picked up his briefcase and turned to walk out when Don called out to him. "Mr. De Loire. There is a gala at my school tomorrow night. I would like for you to come by and see the school and listen to the students."

Erik sighed, "I see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Erik dipped his head and walked on out the doors jut as he was leaving, he heard Don have a coughing fit. He smiled to his self. All he had to is wait and he school will fall soon after his death. Erik walked out the front doors to his limo. He turned his head to the sound of an engine. There in the driveway, between him and his car was Celeste on a black motorcycle. She glared at him. Upon walking up her, Erik's temper rose. Taking a deep breath, "Would you kindly move your…motorcycle?" He gritted out.

Celeste smiled wickedly her gray eyes flashing. "_Oui Mon- sewer_," with that she spun the tires and left Erik standing in a cloud of smoke.

Erik stood there coughing, wishing he could strangle the little brat. When it cleared he climbed in the back of the limo. He poured his self a glass of brandy. He groaned as it hit his belly. It was not even nine'o clock and he already had a headache. _Just wait_, he thought to his self. _If you can't talk the old man into selling or joining, you can always buy the school form the bank_. For Erik knew that if that punk took it over it will fall into bankruptcy.


	2. Chapter 2: Don Juan Revised

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Chapter 2: Don Juan Revised

Erik sighed as the limo pulled up to the rather large school. It was set in a peaceful setting surrounded by large pine trees. It was made of red brick, and ivy and roses seemed to cover every inch of the building. In curiosity, he had to see it for his self. Getting out of the limo he walked up to the doors. But before he could enter a doorman stopped him.

"Your name sir?"

"Erik De Loire," he said without looking at him.

"Ah yes. Go on in sir."

Erik walked on looking at the design of the building. It was classic, with a hit of French and English. Erik walked on into the lush auditorium. It was dark and soothing. People had already filled up into the seats but were talking at a low key. Erik made his way to the back when he saw Don DeCanty and a beautiful young woman with him looking over a program. Erik slowly made his way over to them. "Mr. DeCanty."

The old man looked up and smiled. "Good evening, Mr. De Loire. It is good of you to come."

"Yes, and seeing this building I am glad I did." Erik turned to the young woman. "Good evening miss." He was surprised however when she lifted her head. She had a slight smirk. She was not wearing her puck outfit. Instead she was wearing a floor length dark gray velvet dress of modest cut. She had tiny pearl earrings and a thin gold locket. Her red and black hair was curled and piled on top of her head with a few curls to hang down on the side and back.

"Well, he can say something nice, even if he didn't know it was me." Her beautiful voice mocked him.

Trying to make ends with her to appease Don, Erik gritted his teeth and held out a hand. "I do apologize for my rudeness yesterday," he said with out meaning it.

Celeste took it and kissed his hand. "No, you don't." She then smiled coldly at him then turned to her father who had been watching carefully. "Well father, I must leave now. I'll met you after the performance." with that she turned and walked away.

Erik growled and sat down.

"You don't seem to get along with my daughter do you?" Don turned and faced Erik.

"And sir I am truly sorry-"

"Don't worry about it. She never had liked people. There had been an accident when she was younger. So don't take it too personally. Plus she's a red head. She'll always make everything harder." Don sat back and faced the stage where the curtain was going up.

Erik sat back and thought about what Don had said. His attention was taken away when the show began. Erik had to admit that the students were good. The show had been divided up into sections. One for dancing, one for singing, and the last one was one for the ones that mastered in instruments. Erik was entranced so that he didn't notice the name of the next student. His eyes widened when he saw Celeste step out onto the stage. She was carrying a dark wood cello. She bowed and took her seat. She raised the bow, and then the first note took Erik back in time. Back to the 1800's, back to where after Christine had ripped off his mask and he ran to his room. Back to where he played _Don Juan Triumphant_ to forget everything. Erik blinked. The familiar notes washed over him, and anger rose up in him. Anger at the world and mostly at this rude girl that dared to play _his_ opera. The red haze rose until a sound broke tough. A beautiful harmonizing sound.

"Christine?" he mumbled.

Don heard him and turned to Erik. "Are you alright?"

Erik shook his head and looked around wildly for the source. Then he looked up at Celeste. It was her harmonizing as she played. She let the last note die. She stood and bowed as the entire room applauded.

Erik stood quickly. "I m-must leave." With that he turned and ran out of the auditorium and the building the haunting sound following him.


	3. Chapter 3: Past Memories

**Thank you all for reviewing. As yes as Source of Silence had wrote, the plot thickens...**

Chapter 3: Past Memories

Erik sat in a chair in his study. Staring into the fire he held tight to a glass of brandy. The room was dark and the only light came from the fireplace. It cast weird shadows upon his naked face. As he sat there he remembered the haunting tunes of his opera being played and the harmonizing that Celeste had done. She was good. Sounded like his beloved Christine. At first when Celeste was singing, he had thought that it was Christine, but Christine had hated _Don Juan Triumphant_. She had hated the name of it, the sound of it and what it represented. But how did it come to be in the hands of that girl? Erik thought hard trying to remember how it could come up from his old hell of a home in Paris. It was almost never left his sight. But after Christine left, he had left as well, at least for a week, enough time to let all believe he was dead, even posted a obituary in the paper, _Erik is dead_.

The only other people that knew the way down was Nadir and Christine, so ether one could have taken it. In his heartbreak, he had forgotten to seal it up in his strongbox for safekeeping. As Erik thought upon it, he became sure that ether Nadir or Christine had taken it, for when he had returned to his house, Erik had noticed it gone, but had no heart or even cared anymore to even think about the masterpiece that had taken him decades to work on and had never even finished it. And now this…brat... was playing for all to hear. It was never meant to be heard or played by anyone but him.

But…she had played it rather well on the cello. Erik had only composed it to be played it on an organ but she had adapted a few pages to cello music. But why had she not sung the song that went along with the piece? She had harmonized the notes perfectly but didn't sing the words. True, that they were written in French, but she could have easily had the song translated. Erik then shook his head. Why did he care? She had played his music. Stolen it, invaded his soul, saw his heart, and played it without a care. The brat was rude, uncivilized despite her rich life. Erik suddenly hissed. He looked down at the glass he was holding, or had been holding. He had squeezed the crystal so hard that when open his hand, blood and slivers of glass fell to the floor. The strong brandy stung his hand. Erik let out a cruse and stood. He looked down at his hand. Tiny slivers of glass were imbedded in his hand. He pulled out the worst of them and then wrapped it in a white handkerchief. He will take care of his hand better later. He had to think of a way to get his opera back.

XXXX

"So he just rushed out of there?"

"Yes. He didn't look to be feeling well." Don turned away from Celeste and looked over his shoulder. He reached for a crystal bottle of Irish whiskey. He saw that she was not watching him. Quickly pouring a glass, he lifted it to his lips. But instead of his lips touching the glass they touched a soft hand. He opened his eyes and saw that Celeste had placed her hand over the top. "Cel, please. I haven't had a drink in a long time."

She just shook her head. " No, Dad. With your heart, this is no good for you." She took it away.

Don sighed, "Well, we can't waste it."

Celeste looked down at it, swirling the caramel colored liquid around in the glass. "You're right." She then swallowed the shot in one mouthful. She began to cough and gag.

Don laughed lightly, "Are you all right?" he patted her on the back.

She nodded, "_Yes_," her voice came out rough. She cleared her throat. "Yes. Damn that stuff is strong." She began to place all the expensive liquor in the cabinets, out of reach. Don looked on in remorse.

"You know Cel, I am thinking about conjoining the school with De Loire's line. His Academic De Musique's line of schools is truly nice. It will do this school some good." Don said more to his self then to Celeste. She spun around and stared at him in shock.

"No, you can't be serious! The school is running fine. If you are worried about it falling under then I can hire Michael Black. He is the one that runs it mostly anyway. I trust him not this Erik De Loire." Celeste dropped her knees to be eye level with her father.

"Cel, why don't you like him? True, he is… indifferent and rather eccentric. But he does have a head for business. I respect that. You hon, you are still young and wild, though smart." He patted her hand.

Celeste stood, "Thank you. But I just don't trust him. There is something about him that I don't like. He is too much of a eccentric old man."

"I'm an eccentric old man."

She smiled and kissed him on his cheek, "Yeah, but you're _my_ eccentric old man. I love you but I hate Erik. He is a greedy and power hungry. They are never no good." She fingered her locket.

Don saw this. "Cel, she left us. He didn't force her."

"I know. But I loved her." Celeste sat down in one of the chairs. She snapped open her locket and peered at the tiny picture inside.

"And I did too. But you must let go. You have so much hatred. It will eat away at you. You are talented and smart. I hate to see you in that stage you say go are going though." Don yawned. "And I think it's time for bed. You played well night."

"Thank you. Good night." She was still staring down at the picture.

Don kissed her on her forehead and left her in her thoughts.

Celeste stared down at the picture then closed it. She stood and walked over to a pedestal. She ran a head lovely down the glass case that held the family's treasure, _her_ treasure. The music was harsh as if the composer had a rough and hard life. It was filled with hatred, but some of the pieces were soft and sad, again as if the composer was longing for love and never had it. She had tried to play the music but it was written for an organ and she didn't play an organ. So she had a pieces of the opera turned over to cello. The songs were beautiful but written French. Though she was of French descent, the language was beyond her grasp. But, she did know that they were passionate and angry. There was mostly two characters in the opera. Don Juan and Aminta. There were side notes. All she could understand of it was that Aminta's part was soprano.

Celeste sighed and ran a hand over it again and peered down at the old yellowed paper. The name etched on the top was written pale red ink.

_Don Juan Triumphant _

by _Erik._

That was it. No last name, nothing. She then kissed the case and walked out of the room turning the light off.


	4. Chapter 4: Temper Tantrums

**Chapter 4: Temper Tantrums**

**Wow, thank you all for the reviews. At this time in my life it's good to have great comments. Please do read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Le Fantom**

"Miss DeCanty? Phone," Robert held out an ivory colored phone.

"Who is it?" Celeste had been ready to step out. She was going to meet some of her friends at a club.

"A Mr. Erik De Loire."

She let out a few strands of harsh words, then forced a smile and took the phone. Before she spoke, a wicked idea came to mind. She grinned evilly and covered the mouthpiece and cleared her throat. The she pulled her hand away and spoke into the phone. "Hello Mr. De Loire, I'm sorry but my father is not here," she purred.

Robert raised his eyebrow at her new tone. He just shrugged and walked away, knowing if she needed him, she'll call.

There was a silence at the other end. Then a hesitant voice. "Miss DeCanty? I was hoping to speak with you."

The angel of wickedness was still hanging over Celeste's head. "Little ol' me? Why, I'm flattered." She said sweetly while trying to hold back giggles.

"Y-yes, well I wanted to ask about that amazing piece of music that you had played the other night. May I ask what it was? I don't recognize it at all." He choked out.

"Oh that. That was from an opera that was written long ago by a unknown composer." She said as sweetly as she could without letting confusion in her voice.

It was quite for a minute. "There was no name?"

"Only his first name. It is of no importance though." She said sickly sweet. What was he after? To steal the unknown opera? Or is it so unknown? If he was interested in it, then it had to have some importance to someone, somewhere. If he is after it then he will not get it, just like he will not be getting the school.

"Will it be possible if I could see this opera?" there was urgency in Erik's voice now.

"To see what?"

"The opera."

"The oatmeal?" she smiled at the new game she had engaged him in.

There was a slight growl. "The OPERA that you played Thursday."

"No, wait, the op-bra," she snickered quietly.

"Yes, no! The opera! The opera, you insufferable child! The opera!" there was anger in his voice.

_Oh temper! Ok its time for game over and a time-out,_ she thought, slightly amused. "Oh the opera that I played Thursday night. That one." Her voice lost all playfulness. "No. You will not see it. It is mine. I will not show it to you, you avaricious, boorish fucking bastard! Nor will you get the school!" she yelled into the phone. She slammed it down and took a deep breath.

"Miss DeCanty?"

Celeste spun around her gray eyes stormy. Robert was standing in the doorway looking like she was going to bite his head off next. "Was that truly necessary? The staff could hear you down the hall."

She closed her eyes and took another breath. "I'm sorry Robert, but you know how I feel about people like him. I'm going out. If father calls tell him I'm out at a friends." She turned to walk out the room but stopped and faced Robert. "Oh and Rob? Don't tell my father about that."

"I won't Miss DeCanty."

"Thank you hon."

XXX

The entire study was destroyed fifteen minutes later. After the shock of Celeste's words died he began to tear into the room, his red haze temper clouding his vision. Only when the last paper was shredded did he came down. He looked around the dark wood and gray stone room that had bits of paper floating around him. Thank god he kept everything important lock away.

That little monster! She didn't know whom she was dealing with! He will make her sorry and he will! He will get his opera and teach her a lesson. He had been on the verge just to forget about the school but now he will do everything in his power to get it. As he stood there thinking a cruel idea came to him. He will have to be careful not to get caught, but then he never got caught, he was the ex-Phantom of the Opera. He had an entire Opera House afraid of him.

Erik went to a closet that he kept locked and pulled out the key he always carried on him.

**Ohhh aren't I evil? And aren't Erik sooooo Evil?! I just love that. And what is he going to do? Just wait and see!**


	5. Chapter 5: Attack and Rescue

**Chapter 5: Attack and Rescue **

Celeste pulled into the club's parking lot. Before she got out she checked her makeup in her small mirror. Suddenly she saw something move in her mirror. She gasped and turned around. Nothing. She just shook it off and snapped the compact closed. Getting out, she closed the door but before she could take a step someone grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the car. She let out a cry and a hand suddenly covered her mouth. Celeste then began to fight. Her elbow caught her attacker in the stomach. He let a groan out but tightened his hold. He began to drag her away from her car, she fighting the entire way. She was then swung up into a black van. She hit her head and blacked out.

When she came to she was sitting against something. She moaned and opened her eyes. Red and blue lights kept flashing in her eyes. She raised her hand to cover her eyes.

"Good. You are awake." The familiar soft but arrogant voice had her looking up into Erik De Loire's yellow eyes.

"What happened?" she moaned. Her head really hurt.

"You were attacked. I had gone to your house to talk to you and…Robert Karee told me were you were going. I really needed to talk to you so I followed. I arrived just to see you being thrown into the van." He paused to let that sink in. "Now can you stand?"

Inside she was fuming that it had to be Erik, but she was truly grateful that he was pigheaded. "I…think." She began to stand up. She did but wobbled and fell into Erik. He caught her a helped her back up straight. She blushed angrily and didn't have the chance to say anything for two paramedics rushed up and helped her to the ambulance. She sat in the back as they checked her head. She hissed as they cleaned a gash and bandaged it. Other then that she wasn't paying them any mind. She was busy watching Erik. He was talking to an officer. For the first time she looked him over. He was very tall and thin. He was also all dressed in black and had a black fedora and a…mask? Why was he wearing a mask? She closed her eyes and after a few minutes until she had a feeling that she was being stared at. She opened her gray eyes and let out a gasp. Erik was standing front of her, his yellow eyes boring into hers.

He chuckled darkly. "Surprised you did I?"

"No. Of course you did! I just had a very bad scare!" she snapped while blushing at the fact that he _had_ scared her.

"Well it's good to see your appreciation after I just possibly saved your bratty little life." He told her bitterly.

"Well, what do you want? I do thank you, but you are still rude and a bastard." She said rather smartly.

"And you are still a spoiled insufferable child!" he snarled.

"I'm not a child! I'm eighteen!" she yelled.

"You still act like a child!"

"So do you!" she retorted.

"Um I hate to break this little love fest up," an officer broke in, ignoring both of them sputtering protests, "but which one of you is Celeste DeCanty"

Erik made a disgusted sound and Celeste growled. "I am."

"I just received a call. Miss, your father just suffered a heart attack."


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbreak and Compassion

**Chapter 6: Heartbreak and Compassion **

**Warning: Death and a slight adult nature**

**Ok. Dislike. That is what Celeste has for Erik. Remember that. Also remember Erik has his own sexuality that can still draw one to him. So read on, but don't jump to any conclusions. **

Celeste slumped down at the news. She felt sick. "Where is he?" she whispered.

"He was rushed to St. Mary's. Can you drive?" the officer asked.

"I-I think. Yes, I can." With the slurred words out, she jumped out of the back of the ambulance. She staggered over to her car. She had just opened the door when a thin hand stopped her.

"Get in. I'll drive you."

She turned to see Erik standing in front of her. "No! I can drive myself. Now move out of the way." She pushed him back or tried to, for her vision was starting to get blurry by the minute.

Erik watched as she fumbled with the keys. He sighed and took them away.

"Hey! Give them back." She tried to reach for them.

"Listen. Celeste, every minute you fight me your father lies in that hospital bed. Now how many fingers am I holding up?" he held up two of his long thin fingers.

"Four. Now give me the keys." She tired to grab for them again.

"Two. You are seeing double. Now get in." Erik pushed her into the car.

Celeste slid over to the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt. She crossed her arms and pouted.

Erik got in as well and started the car. He quickly pulled out from the parking lot. The police had told him that he could go after he had given his statement. Erik didn't know why he was doing this. He had gotten out his old black tuxedo, velvet cape and mask. He had followed her to mess with her mind and scare her. But upon arriving at the club he had followed her to, he had found that she was already being messed with. Erik had parked his car and watched as the punk threw her into a black rusty van. Erik had then moved into action. Silently walking up behind him, Erik delivered a swift blow to his head. The boy dropped and Erik had the police called. By the time they had arrived, Erik had Celeste out of the van and propped up against the tire on the ground.

He stole a glance over at her. She still had a pout, but was chewing on her bottom lip in worry. He chuckled to his self. She was really a spoiled brat, but a cute spoiled brat. He turned his attention back to the road. Soon the large glass hospital loomed ahead. Erik pulled the car into the parking lot. In a flash Celeste was out of the car and in the hospital. By time he walked in and got directions as to where Don DeCanty was Celeste was being led into the room.

"Excuse me sir? But are you of any relation?" A bright eyed little nurse popped up behind him.

"No. But don't worry, I won't go in. I just drove his daughter here." Erik told her, feeling boredom setting in already.

"Oh. Ok. Have a good evening sir." She hopped away to flirt with a male intern.

Erik looked around the sickly green colored walls and sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs and began to think.

XXx

Celeste walked into the cold room that her beloved father laid sick. She took a deep breath and hurried the rest of the way. Don DeCanty in his younger years had been a strong man. Six foot with blonde hair and blue eyes that always seemed to run in the family. In the ten past years it had began to slowly dissipate only until his bright eyes remained. But now, the proud gentle man was lying thin, sick and tired on the bed.

She sat down in the chair beside him and took his cold clammy hand. "Fath-" her voice broke and she swallowed and tried again. "Father? I'm here now."

His eyelids fluttered and his blue eyes met hers. "Cel? What happened to your head?" he raised his hand and touched the white bandage.

"It's a new style. What happened? You were fine this morning." Celeste began to rub his hand to warm it up.

"These things just happen. I'm ready now, it's time." He saw that she was going to protest, "When it's your time, it's your time. I raised you as best as I could after your mother left us. Use your mind yes, but follow your heart. If you don't then your life will be cold and lonely. You have so much love. Give that love to someone that needs it." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Father? Dad? Daddy? Please, not yet." Celeste pleaded tears rolling down her cheeks.

He opened his eyes. The bright blue had dimmed but there was still a spark of life in them. "Don't cry. And don't let Christine down. I love you. Tired now." With that he closed his eyes for the last time.

The steady beeping that had showed the he was still alive, died to a flat line beep. Celeste's eyes teared. She stood and kissed his lifeless cheek and crossed his hands over his chest. She then turned and walked out of the room in a daze. The docters looked up as she stopped in front of them. "He's gone," she whispered.

She didn't hear the words the doctors had to say but she did fell the gentle but cold hands on her shoulders. Hands that led her away and though the hospital halls and to her car. The drive home was long and quiet.

Upon arriving at Celeste's house, the staff was already outside waiting for her. Celeste got out of the car and slowly turned to Erik who had began pulling out his phone to call for someone to take him home. "Mr. De Lorie, I thank you for tonight. Can I offer you a drink while you wait for your ride?" she said dully.

"Miss DeCanty, you don't have to-" Erik protested, surprised at her sudden turn.

"No. Think of it as a thank you. Please come in. I don't…" she didn't finished the sentence loud enough for most people to hear, but Erik caught it. '_want to be alone_.'

Erik nodded. The sudden weakness sparked a memory of his Christine when she talked about her father. He followed her into the house and into a beautiful study. A fire was already lit and the orange glow cast shadows on the dark wood of the room. Books and CDs lined most of the walls. A small frosted glass cabinet with a black wood bar set in a corner. A pedestal set to the left of the fireplace. A red velvet cloth covered it. Erik felt drawn to it. Inside him he knew. Under that cloth was his opera! It took all of his control not to go over there and rip the cover off. There will be other ways to get it now.

"De Loire? Would scotch be fine?" Celeste's worn voice drew his attention away from it.

"Yes. It would be fine. And Miss DeCanty? Just call me Erik." Erik walked over to the bar and took the crystal glass. He nodded turned back to face the fire and the pedestal. Erik noticed that Celeste had moved from behind the bar and to a large chair. He soon averted his attention. He didn't know how long he was staring at it but when he turned to Celeste, she was fingering her gold locket; tears were running down her pale cheeks. Then without warning she covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

Erik was momentarily bewildered. He never knew what to do when confronted with a weeping female. The only thing of which he was certain was that his customary aloof response would be completely inappropriate. He walked over to her and looked down at her.

After only a brief hesitation, Erik kneeled and he reached out and pulled Celeste into his arms. She resisted for a moment and then relaxed against him, burying her face into the space between his neck and shoulder. Her arms slipped around his waist and he tightened his hold on her, drawing her closer.

Erik began to slowly sway back and forth in a rocking motion and he made shushing sounds as if he were comforting a child. Celeste clung to him and cried until finally her sobs trailed away into hiccupping sighs and then faded to silence.

Celeste didn't know how long Erik held her. Long enough that she managed to cry out the worst of her pain and frustration. Long enough that sheer exhaustion had begun to creep over her. She drew in a shuddering breath and lifted her head to thank him at the same moment that Erik bent his head to look into her eyes.

Celeste froze as she realized that his mouth was scant millimeters from her own. She could feel his breath against her face and she was suddenly and sharply aware that her arms were wrapped around his waist.

Later, she would try to remember which of them moved first. But right now, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that his lips were warm and soft against hers and he was kissing her gently. All that mattered was the feel of his hard lean muscles under her hands as they slid up to rest on his shoulders and the feel of his warm thin lips against hers.

All that mattered was that she was kissing him back.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Celeste's mind began asking her frantically just what the hell she thought she was doing? She was kissing Erik.

She pulled away and ducked her head, blushing furiously.

"I'm, uh, I'm really tired and I'm going to bed now," Celeste said softly. Without looking at him, she turned and walked away. At the door of the room, she paused briefly. She glanced back at him, refusing to make eye contact.

"Thanks for..." Her voice trailed off, "your ride is here." and she simply turned and left him standing there.

XXX

Once inside her bedroom, she sat on the edge of her bed and brought her fingertips to trace lightly over her lips. It hadn't been a passionate kiss, but it had been sweet and almost...caring. She picked up a stuffed bear that her mother had given her when she was five. Celeste turned it in her hands then slung it against the door and fell into an exhausted sleep.

**I know how that sounds but belive me there is no love. That was there for a true other reason. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Plans

**Chapter 7: Plans**

Erik paced in his study. He seemed to do this more lately. In fact, he hadn't done it in more than a hundred years. Why didn't he just do what had first flitted across his black and greasy mind? His voice could have seduced her. In her misery he could have seduced her and then be close enough to play on her feelings and get his opera _and_ the school. He had given her a pity kiss and despite the ugly words that have polluted her mouth before, her lips were sweet. Erik growled. This will not do! He glanced at the black cherry wood grandfather clock that was against the wall. 5'o clock a.m.

Late, but he had gone many days without sleep before so one night will not hurt. He sat down in his chair and began to think on how to get the opera and school.

XXX

Celeste opened her tear-crusted eyes. She felt like crying again, but felt cried out. She grabbed a pair of black Palazzo pants and a black silk blouse and walked into her bathroom. She unwrapped the bandage that was on her head. Her right temple was bruised and the bluish-purple showed up against her pale skin. Sighing Celeste tapped it. Pain shot though her. She winced and turned to the shower.

When she came downstairs an hour later, showered, dressed, but not feeling any better, she saw that the staff was waiting. She smiled faintly. "Don't worry everything with go on. You will still have your jobs."

There was a chorus of 'thank yous' and 'I'm so sorry about Mr. DeCanty.' She nodded and continued on to her father's office. Robert followed. "Miss, do you think it is wise for you to torture yourself by coming in here?"

Celeste wondered that herself as she looked around the office. "Robert, I loved my father very much. And people my think I'm heartless with what I'm going to say and to do. I don't want to grieve like I did with my mother. Her leavening then her death. My father will have the best funeral. Small but elegant. Not many guests. I also what this done soon. No waiting. I don't know the future of DeCanty's Music Academy, but he will not put it in jeopardy."

Robert shook his head. "No miss, I don't think you heartless. Remember I have been working here for ten years. I quite understand."

"Thank you Rob. Now I need to make some calls." Celeste sat down at the oak desk and picked up the phone.

"Very well, Miss, is there anything I can get you?" he said as he was fixing to leave.

"Just some toast and tea." She said as she dialed a number.

Robert nodded and closed the doors behind him.

"Hello? Mr. Gradient. I-" Celeste choked then swallowed, "I need to purchase a…coffin."

**Short I know, but more of a filler. I know I shouldn't do this but I'm writing several chapters of this story at once and it's driving me nuts! Hope you like though and continue to R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Will

**Chapter 8: The Will**

In the days that followed the death of her father, Celeste grew depressed. The plans, funeral, the visitors, the ever-demanding attention to the school, had her run down. She fell into bed each night exhausted. Too exhausted even to cry. Finally it seemed to die down and everything went semi-back to normal, but now came the other businessmen. All owners or representers of other schools. They wanted her to sell or conjoin with them.

She was able to put them off until the reading of the will, which was today at noon. While waiting, Celeste had wandered out to the stable. They only had one horse. A huge gentle beast that's line had also been in the family. In fact her ancestrary had a strange tale. She sighed and walked on to the stable area. He was out in the pasture, and neighed when he saw her. The large Andalusian stallion galloped up to her. She pulled out the candy bar she always brought him. He reached out his silver head and gently took the chocolate from her upturned hand. He crunched on it, and then reached his large head out to be scratched. Celeste smiled and ran her hand down his velvet face. "Hello boy. Sorry I haven't been to see you. I just don't know what to do. Father's gone, there are so many people asking for the school. I never had much interest in it, even though I attended it and though it is important to my family line. I just don't really want it."

"Then let it go. Let it go to the best buyer. That would be the smartest thing to do then to keep something you have no passion for." A smooth melodious voice sounded behind her.

Celeste gaped. The silver stallion threw his head up and trotted away nervously. She turned and saw Erik standing there. "How did they let you onto the properly?" she sneered.

"Well missy, I was called by your father's lawyer to be present." He looked past her at the horse that was standing a few feet away. "Is he yours?"

"In a way. His line has been in my family for years. His name is Cesar. His number is lost; so we just call him Cesar like his several times great grandfather whose name was also Cesar. That horse came all the way from France." She sighed and looked at her watch. "Well, it time. I guess we must get going." She then walked past Erik with out a word or glance at him.

Erik stood staring at the stallion. He shook his head. Too many things are contenting to one thing and he didn't like how it was adding up. He then turned and followed Celeste back to the house.

XXX

"Is every one here that is to be accounted for? Good. Now we are here for Don DeCanty's will. There isn't much.

"_Dear Daughter,_

_I know you may what to cruse me or think I am a crazy old man, but you will soon find that this is for the best. You are as I had promised the owner of my school, DeCanty's Music Academy. But only half. The other half is to be Erik De Loire. He may ether sell his half to you but no one else, or he may keep it and together run it. Remember this school has been in my family since the early 1900's. The house and the grounds will solely belong to Celsete DeCanty. This is my last will and testament. _

_Signed, _

_Don DeCanty"_

"What?! Half the school to him!" Celeste jumped up. She held her hand out and the lawyer handed the paper to her. She read it quickly then slumped down in her chair. In her belly burned a hatred for Erik, but also she felt relief. She handed the paper back to the lawyer. "Fine. But, we," Celeste turned to Erik, "we will need to talk." She then signed the papers and slid them over to Erik. "Sign if you want. Then met me in the study." Then standing, she walked out slamming the door.

Erik chuckled, "She sure is a brat."

The lawyer looked him in surprised. "Sir, I would say that you not sign. If you take my word-"

"And I won't. I have lived a long time not to let a spoiled girl to get in the way." Erik said with a glare as he sighed the papers.

The lawyer stuttered then signed his own name. "Sir, you are now half owner of DeCanty's Music Academy." He bowed his head and hurried out.

Erik smirked as he walked to the study. He is just going to love this. When he arrived, Celeste was standing at the pedestal staring down at it. Erik walked quietly up behind her. "You wanted to talk?" he purred in her left ear.

Celeste let a shriek out and spun around. Her gray eyes met his yellow ones. They bored down into hers. It had to be at that moment to remember the kiss he had given her last week. She blushed and slipped past him.

Erik felt rather proud at scaring her. He looked down at the pedestal. Inside, encased in glass was his opera. He ran a hand over it and tore his self away. "So, miss, what did you want?"

Celeste glared at him, ":I gathered you signed. So against my wishes, we are now co-owners. There are rules I want followed."

"And what are these rules, child?" Erik said slightly amused.

She snorted, "Ok, one, call me by my name. Two, no, changes is to be done to the school. You may half own it, but the school it's self is actually ran by Michael Jellinek. He has been doing so for almost ten years. I trust him with it. Also you can't try to upset that. His is under contract. So Erik, do don't even have to lift a finger, Michael runs the school, the school runs mostly it's self and me, as soon as I am accepted I will be going to collage. There is truly no need to butt in. Now, good-bye."

XXX

Erik felt like killing someone, and that someone being that brat. The little eel. She knew though even if he got to own half, he still couldn't take it and make it his own. So he will just have to make _her_ his own. She was a brat, but still a child, a child that still wants someone so that she will not have to be alone. So he will be there, take her, and in taking her, he will take the school.

**Tsk tsk. You think the 'Christine' thing would have taught him a lesson. Plus soon he'll find out just whom Celeste is related to. Hmmmm.**


	9. Chapter 9: Friends and Evil Plans

**Chapter 9: Friends and Evil Plans**

Once again Erik was in his study, but this time he wasn't tearing it up or brooding. He was searching. Searching for records. He had to dig deep into his archives, and it wasn't until six in the morning that he found them. Upon reading them, his heart soared and dropped. He felt like crying and laughing at the same time. If only he didn't stop following Christine even after she had married the Vicomte he could have found out what happened to her line. Where her descendents are or if the line died out. The line didn't. The old papers didn't say why but the name had changed over the years. It went from de Changy to de Cangy to….DeCanty.

XXX

Celeste sat in the study just staring into the dark fireplace. It had now been a week and a half since her father passed away. She should have known this would happen. The men on her great great grandmother's side seemed to die young. But when she turned sixteen, and though he was weaker then he should have been, she believed that he would live to a ripe old age. But at 48 he died. Still young. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Miss? You have a guest." Robert's concerned voice made her jump.

"Yes? Who is it?" she cleared her dulled voice.

"I believe it is Erik De Loire. He demanded to see you but I can tell you that you are in no condition to see guests." Robert said, as he looked her over.

Celeste growled, "Let him in." Oh, she was going to give him an ear full.

"Celeste?" his voice echoed thought the room.

"Erik De Loire. I told you at you that you have no need to butt in, but here you are. What more do you want?" she snarled but didn't bother turning around.

Erik walked around to the front of the chair and stared down at her. In the past week she had changed. Her pale skin was shallow and she was much thinner. She sat there dejected and in pain.

"I came to talk. Celeste," the use of her name made her look up at him, " I know nether of our first impressions was not the best. I came to offer a truce. If we are to be co-owners of your father's school, we need to work together." Erik said surprising even his self at the sincerity in his voice.

She heard it too. Her dull gray eyes dropped. She signed then stood, walking over to the bar, beckoning Erik to follow. She didn't say anything as she poured him a glass of scotch. She pushed it over to him. She poured herself some but less then him. She took a sip then met Erik's yellow eyes. "You have yellow eyes." She said it as a statement. "Mr. De Loire-"

"Call me Erik." He interrupted.

She sighed, "Erik. Yes, I know we have gotten off on the wrong foot. It wasn't truly your fault, it was mine. I don't know what my father said but it was due to what happened when I was younger."

Erik sat down on the stool at the bar. "Your father did mention that there had been a accident when you was younger." If he could get her talking he could find out about her past and use it against her.

"Yes. Even though we were rich I hated the rich. But it wasn't always so. When I was ten my beautiful mother left my father and me for a very wealthy very power hungry man. He seduced her and she left. It wasn't a year later that they were in a car crash. He died right away but she lingered on for two months then passed away without a word. She had left with out a good by or an 'I love you'. Nothing." Tears gathered in her gray eyes. Wiping them away she looked across at Erik. "That is why I hated you. I was very protective of him and his school though I held no true interest in it."

"Celeste. I can't bring them back, but I can be a friend if you let me." Erik said as he hesitantly took her hand.

"A friend? I do need a friend right now." Celeste smiled faintly.

Inside Erik smirked. It was just what he wanted. He stood and placed the glass down on the bar. "And now as a friend, I suggest that you get out of this house for awhile. I know of a small but elegant restaurant. Have dinner with me?" he purred entrancingly.

Celeste hesitated. She wanted to try. She didn't like to hate anyone, and even though Erik could be an ass at times, he didn't deserve all the hateful things she had said. "Ok. But just dinner. Nothing else. Can you give me an half hour?"

Erik nodded. Celeste bit her lip and went to get ready. When she was gone, his deformed lips twisted into a grin. So, she thought it was going to be just a friendship and just dinner? He could be very charming if he wanted to be. And if he could get a hateful little girl to give in and go to dinner…then imagine what he could do if her really turned on the charm.


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner and a Story

**Chapter 10: Dinner and a Story and the first part of the game**

**Beware! Beware! Beware! Beware! This chapter has mature matter, so if you are underage and or insulted by it, then move on and don't read. You have been warned and don't say I didn't warn you! **

**Also to those that are not sighed: Source of Silence -Yes, my first language is english, but to my past teachers...it wasn't. But thank you, I will try harder to reread the chapters.**

**Miss Marian Paroo- Oh come on, you try to tell me that you don't think Erik id hot when he's evil.**

When Celeste came down a half hour later, she was looking better and was wearing a knee length gray velvet dress that was spilt up both sides and went up to the torso. It was held together with gold cord that crisscrossed. She was wearing limited make up. Only a touch of blush and lipstick. Her red and black hair was piled up on her head and held there with silver combs. She indeed looked a lot better, her face relaxed and calm.

Erik smiled and took her by the hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful."

Celeste blushed and nodded, "Thank you."

Erik smirked behind his mask. He took her hand and led her out the door and to his car. Opening the door, he ushered her in. Celeste raised an eyebrow at his manners but kept her mouth shut. Erik got in and the next minute they were off. It was not a long ride but the silence in the black car made it seem longer. It wasn't twenty minutes later that Erik pulled up to a red stone building. A valer opened her door and again Erik took her arm and led her into the restaurant, past the line of people that was waiting to get in. he stopped at the maitre and after a few hushed words in French, Celeste found her self in a private booth sitting across from Erik. She looked around. The room was done in black and red and was very beautiful.

"So, what do you think?" Erik's soft voice purred.

Celeste nodded, "It's very beautiful."

Erik sat back and smiled. Now to try to get more information. "Would you like some wine?"

"Wine? I'm not old enough to drink it!" Celeste looked around to see it anyone had heard.

Erik laughed, "You drink scotch." The dare was still there.

Celeste was trying to remain calm but something about him made her nervous, "That was in the privacy of my home."

"I wouldn't tell." With out another word he called for a waiter and asked for one bottle of red wine.

"Erik, I think this may have been a big mistake." Celeste finally got the nerve to voice her mind.

Erik just leaned back and regarded her, "Relax. I know your other dates may not have taken you out to such nice places," his voice mocked her and Celeste opened her mouth to protest, but stopped because she knew he was right, "so relax and enjoy yourself. I used to be really jumpy out in public, and still am at times, but I over came it, you need to as well."

Celeste sighed and picked up the glass of thick red wine that had been delivered. She swirled it around the glass then raised her eyes and smiled, "You're right. So to partners?"

Erik nodded, his yellow eyes glittering, "Yes. To partners."

XXX

"Celeste?"

She looked up. They were almost done with their meal. "Yes?"

"Tell me something, when you had sung at that gala, you were almost perfect. The pitch and notes were wonderful. How did you come by such a trait?" Erik asked.

"Oh, song had been passed down my line for almost two hundred years by an Swedish opera singer." Celeste told him.

"Oh really? I do find such tales interesting. Mind you telling me about it?"

Celeste laughed, "Well, it is quite a tale. Ok. My great great grandmother was born in Sweden. Her father was a violinist quite famous at that time but his name is lost. Her name was Christine Daae. When she was seven, her father died, and she was sent to the Opera Populaire now called the Paris Opera house. There she was taught ballet. But she was depressed. Now her father had told stories of ghost and goblins, fairies and angels. Of one angel in fact. One called the Angel of Music. She had been crying one night when she was graced by this 'angel'. He taught her and one night he told her that she would sing in a gala that he had set up for her to perform. Perfect she was. After the gala he took her down under the opera house. There, she discovered something. He was not an angel but a man. A man named Erik. He was tall, and wore black." Here she stopped and looked Erik over then shook her head and continued, " It went well for two days, but curiosity got the better of her. He wore a mask and she ripped it off. The face he said to have had was to be like a living skull with yellow eyes. Anyway, it was ruined and a series of," Celeste smirked, "accidents happened. Finally he kidnapped her. And her beau a young Vicomte, came to her rescue. Finally in then end after a kiss, he let them go and disappeared his self." Celeste took a deep breath and then a swallow of wine.

Erik gritted his teeth then choked out, "Then what happened?"

"Well, about two days later she went back to see him. It was passed on though the years that she went back to confess her love to him. She loved him. He had only scared her, but she was willing to put the fear aside and be with him, but he was gone. So she took two things that were dear to him. A horse and an opera. She returned to the Vicomte. And she and the Vicomte married. About ten years after they married he caught ill and died. The noble family turned her and her two children away. So taking only the horse and the opera, she fled to the America's. She was now also a criminal for to make it she had stolen a lot of money and jewels. There she changed her name to first de Cangy then to DeCanty. She opened a small school to teach music to help raise her two children. But it was very successful and now the school continued to live as DeCanty's Music Academy." She finished her second glass and had another one poured. She was starting to feel very good.

Erik sat there take it all in. if only he had been there when she had came back, but that was over. Her great great granddaughter was sitting in front o him making every thing easier. As he looked at her features he could see some of Christine's traits. Celeste had the same build, though she was a little taller then Christine had been. She also had Christine's round eyes though not the color. Celeste had also inherited Christine's face. The delicate roundness as well as the small nose. How he had missed seeing this in all the years of teaching her and lusting after her he will never know.

"Celeste? Shall we go now?"

She looked up and nodded too tipsy to say anything. He threw a hand full of bills on the table and led her to the car. The drive was again quiet. When they arrived back at her house it was dark and the front door was locked, but Erik never forget how to unpick a lock. Doing so he led Celeste inside and to the study. He sat her down and turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found Celeste behind him.

"Don't go…" she mumbled, "don't leave me alone."

This was his chance. And he was going to take it. So talking her in he's arms, he held her tight stroking her back. When she relaxed, he began to kiss down her neck her letting small gasps out. He smirked against her skin as he continued.

Suddenly she stopped him. "Not here…"

Erik nodded and picked her up carrying her out of the room and up the stairs. A small nod at a door told him which was hers. He carried her over to the bed and grinned to himself. So what if he was behaving like a randy teenager? He'd worry about that once he'd had her. And he was going to. A smile curved his lips, as he looked down at her, sprawled across the bed, bringing himself down beside her. He ran his hands up her thighs and in doing so her dress came with it. After the dress was gone he turned his attention to her underwear. Pulling them down she laid bare beside him. In a flash his own clothing was gone as well.

"Erik,"

"Shh. No need for words." he replied, slinking down the length of her body. His hands on her knees, he gently pushed her legs apart bringing a gasp from her lips. All at once she felt his mouth encircle her womanhood and cried out in rapture. His hands were her hips hold her immobile as he bombarded her with such sweet torture. Soon al too soon for her he pulled away. But she then sensed his rod prodding her. Breathing in deep, his rod filled her core leaving no vacant space. She was at the mercy of his will. He moved slowly within her, his strokes even and deliberate. Finally looking at him, she saw a line between his thin lips and forehead. In her still alcohol induced mind there was a click. _He's wearing a mask! He has always worn a mask,_ her mind screamed. Just was she was starting to consider taking it off, his lips found hers once again as he kept his leisurely pace, .

Arching her back she took him deeper, the feel of him inside her; rubbing, throbbing, pulsing as he took his time to make her delirious with rapture. Celeste felt as though she was on fire, his strokes only adding to the blaze that emerged deep within her that grew with each passing moment.

His steady breathing fell on her ears as she moaned softly from the blissful movement of him deep inside her. Her mind screamed out as her body gave in to him, matching his rhythm. He began to move faster, his hands ravaging her body.

Erik groaned as he pushed himself deeper and harder than before. Suddenly she felt tightness as her muscles clenched and seized his organ; she felt him slide out briefly before plunging himself deep into her one final time setting off a chain reaction that makes her scream in delight. His hot seed flowed into her, filled her up with warmth as his will broke and he joined her in her flight of ecstasy.

Erik slipped from her, his energy spent, and pulled her sweaty body close to his. His scent fills her senses, and she breathed deep. She heard him humming softly as her eyes slip shut.

Erik laughed a little as he felt her sleep beside him. He had finally won. Now it was only a matter of time before he had everything.


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble

**Chapter 11: Trouble**

**I guess you all didn't catch it. In chapter 10, she noticed Erik was wearing a mask and wasn't just an ugly man. And image the shock if she had taken it off during what they were doing….**

**You all must be proud of me. I'm writing this with out Jack. Jack, remember him? Tall lanky skeleton? Well, he didn't desert me, but right now him and the Crypt Keeper, the Mummy and Frankenstein are all down in Florida enjoying the sun and left me up here in the snow and the cold. Curse him! **

In the weeks that followed, Celeste grew closer to Erik. The night they brought themselves together, Celeste didn't felt like fighting with him any more. Before, the partners she has had, they had left her feeling empty. But with Erik she felt different. It wasn't love, but close. She became less hateful and more tolerating of him. Erik himself was nicer, his words less cutting. He came over often and they worked together on what should be done to the school, but it wasn't long before they ended up in her bed.

That day Celeste was sitting in her study going over some papers when there was a call. She picked it up, "Hello," she sang into the phone not caring who it was.

"Well, hello to you too, " a voice laughed.

Celeste sobered quickly. "Michael! How are you?"

"I'm fine. The school is doing great. Cel, I'm sorry about your father. He was a great man. And I am sorry that I haven't called. Whatever you and this…Erik De Loire have being doing in improving the school has helped. But I never thought that Don would give half the school to a man like Mr. De Loire."

Celeste frowned. What did he mean by that? "Meaning?"

"It's just that after your mother dropping all for a smooth talking man, I thought that you wouldn't do the same."

"What! I'm not…doing… that…" her voice faded. She was! She had almost given Erik complete control over the school and her!

"Oh god, Cel! You have been sleeping with him!" he sounded shocked but there was tone of satisfaction. "Celeste. I would cut it off with him. I know about this Erik De Loire. He uses people and once he has them under his control he destroys them. There must be away around that will of your father's. I'm coming over. Stay there." With that he hung up.

Celeste sat there shocked still holding the phone. How can she have let this happen? She had given him everything. Her feelings, her body, almost her school, and…were on the verge of giving him her heart. "No, no, no. This can't happen." She felt sick. So sick in fact that she had to grab a trashcan and soon lost her breakfast. She stood up feeling woozy. She walked over to the bar and took down the bottle of scotch. Pouring her self a drink she knew that she should be careful or she'll turn to an alcoholic. Taking the glass she wandered though the house. It was Sunday, the day all the staff had off. So, she walked from room to room, thinking that the house was too big, just for her. It was about an hour later that there was a knock. She finished her drink and hurried to answer it.

Michael Jellinek was a tall handsome man. He was every woman's desire and loved to give her that desire. He had auburn hair with sky blue eyes. Business at the school where he was very strict, but outside the school he was a rich playboy. At 30 he was at his prime. He stared down at her with pity and urgency in his eyes.

"Michael, come on in." Celeste stepped back and had him to follow her to the study.

Once they were settled and copies of her father's will in front of him, Michael began to go over them. About twenty minutes latter he sighed in frustration. "I can't see how this is legal and binding but it is. Celeste. Celeste, are you listening to me?"

Celeste was shaken out of her thoughts. "What? Yes…"

Michael stood and walked over to her. She looked up into his eyes. They held annoyance "Celeste, you are still thinking about him." He accused. "Remember what I told you about him. He is only using you. Once he gets what he wants… well, you are a smart girl you know."

"But what if you are wrong and he won't do that?" she asked blindly.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly, "Celeste, wake up! He is USING you! Celeste, I… care… about you. We have known each other for ten years. Ever since you was 8 and I had just started working at the school. It's inevitable that it should be us that runs the school not with him."

It was those words that woke her up. She wrenched out of his grasp. "No. I also know about you. Like him you are money and power hungry. You are a good principle, but it wouldn't work for you to own it. Now. I want you to leave. Tomorrow's a school day. You need your rest. Now go." She pushed him to the door.

"I'll go. But remember this; when this Erik De Loire breaks your heart, you'll come running to me." Michael derided.

Celeste slammed the door in his face. She slid down crying. _Oh, what can I do? Is everyone out just to use me? It's not fair! I know I was a bitch in the past, but do it really deserve this?_ She thought as she sobbed into her arms.

XXX

Erik was just pulling when he saw a tall handsome man come storming down the steps to his car. His handsome face was twisted in anger. Getting in his car he slammed the door and speed away.

_Hmmm that's new. Wonder who that was? Past lover?_ Erik thought as he watched the scene. He chuckled, hopping that he was. That he had been brushed aside because of him. Let the one with the looks know what's it like to be rejected. He grinned imaging the man's face if he knew that a monster had replaced him. Erik waited until the gaudy red coupe de vil had disappeared then got out of the car. She had mentioned to Erik that the staff had Sundays and Wednesdays off. So he knew that it would be Celeste that would answer when he knocked.

XXX

Celeste had drawn her knees up to her chest and was still crying into her arms. She jumped at the sound of knocking. She tried to ignore it, but it continued. She wiped her tears away angrily and jumped up. "I said go aw-" she cut herself off when she opened the door. Erik was standing there with amusement in his eyes. The amusement faded when he saw her tear stained face.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" his soft concerned voice made her burst into fresh tears.

Erik closed the door and took her into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her. This emotion was different. She had been hateful, showed sarcasm, cruel, nice and loving, and passionate. But this showed that she was human, still a child. He felt his heart soften as he held her. She was like Christine in so many ways. Only the modern world had hardened her.

"Erik, tell me-" she took a deep breath, "tell me that you are not using me? That this is not a trick to get what you what then drop me like a used toy. Tell me I'm not a toy for you."

Erik started to stiffen but stopped his self. He stroked her hair. "No, you are not a toy. Don't believe anything anyone has to say." He pulled back and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Now what brought this on?"

"Michael Jellinek. The principle of the school. He came over and told me that he knows you and that you just use people. He told me that you was just using me." Celeste said as he brushed her tears away.

"Shh don't worry about that. It's not true. Now lets go and talk." _Yes, we will talk then I will have a talk with this Michael Jellinek_, he thought. Erik gently led her into the study and closed the doors.

**You know, Erik should get a Grammy for ether best liar of best actor.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Visit

**Chapter 12: A Visit**

**(Smirks) I don't know about you but I think I'm one of the few people that came make Phans start to ether hate, dislike, or just want to slap Erik. _The Mouse in the Opera House_ already wants to. And I thank you all for the lovely reviews. **

The next day Erik pulled into the parking lot beside the school. He sat there watching the students go in and out of the school. The students reigned ages from 8 to 18. Some carried cases that held instruments. Others carried folders that held music sheets. Erik waited until the last student was in and everything was quiet. He then slipped into the school and down the hall. The office he was looking for was easy to find. The frosted glass had his name on it; _Principle Michael Jellinek._

Erik slipped into the office. It was empty but that was fine with him. He'll wait.

XXX

Michael Jellinek walked down the hall to his office. Now that the day was starting he could have some time to think on how to gain Celeste's trust. Ever since he came to work at the school, first as a teacher fresh out of collage, the move up to principle, he had wanted the school. So he had wormed his way into Don DeCanty's graces. He's been invited to dinners and soon thought that at least he would get a percentage of the school and to run it with the man's beautiful fiery daughter. It would seem like a dream come true. But the old man went and gave his half to that already wealthy man Erik De Loire. He wasn't lying when he told Celeste he knew what Erik De Loire did. Many schools and theaters had fallen under his reign. But he was determined that this school will not fall not when he believed that it and Celeste belonged to him.

He arrived to his office and unlocked the door. Walking in he took off his suit jacket and hung it up, not noticing the yellow eyes watching him in the reflection of the window. He walked over to the desk and sat down, turning his computer on.

"Morning Michael Jellinek," a smooth voice purred.

Michael jumped and looked up. In the chair in front of his desk was sitting a tall thin man dressed all in black. He was extremely ugly with salt and pepper hair. His thin lips held a cruel smirk. "How did you get in here? The door was locked."

"Oh, come now and spare me the dramatics. It was magic," he said sarcastically as he waved his hand.

Michael then knew who this was. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. De Loire, I didn't recognize you."

Erik rolled his eyes, "With this handsome face? Stop the sucking up. You have never changed did you? You're just like your father. He is a suck up was well, but at least he knows the boundaries. You never did. I remember when you were brought in to apply for a job at one of my own schools. Kiss up you did so much that I got sick and sent you on your way. I respected Don DeCanty, but I'm rather surprised that he hired you. But I'm not here to talk about the past, Lord knows the past can haunt us."

"You are right. I don't know how you got Don to change his will to add you instead of me. But this school should belong to me! Not you!" Michael sneered bravely.

"Ah, now it see why he didn't give it to you. You will abuse the school and send it down and under."

Michael stood up and placed his hands on his desk as he leaned toward Erik, a dangerous move. "And I know that somehow you seduced Celeste. She is mine as well and I will soon make her know this."

Erik chuckled and in a flash he had Michael by the throat. "If I seduced her, she allowed it. I have played the possession game before and so I do know how this works. Celeste is MINE. We fit together perfectly, don't you think? The school is mine and she is mine by her own free will. You may try to change her mind, but it won't work. She is under my control." Erik snarled in his ear. He loosened his grip. "Also you may tell that I threatened you, but who will believe you? No proof, no fingerprints, no cameras, no wittiness. And as you have found out money buys everything, even silence." Erik grinned.

Michael grabbed his throat and looked around the room. Erik was gone like had never been there. Michael walked to a mirror and looked at his throat hoping that their would be bruises to show that Erik had attacked him, but as he looked at his throat, he saw with disappointment that there was none. Erik had been careful not to bruise him. No proof, no fingerprints, no cameras, no wittiness.


	13. Chapter 13: Lessons

**Chapter 13: Lessons**

**Source of Silence: Well, the thing is having the whole hero, and the terror persona is overrated. So I did a twist. Both are playing the bad guys and there is no hero for Celeste. She will have to wizen up again or be crushed and destroyed. Cruel aren't I? As for Erik wearing a disguise? No. He was wearing that flesh colored mask. He is the Leroux based one. His whole face is disfigured. This mask only covers the worst of it. And he is an older man. Not the younger Gerry one. **

**A/N: I know the song 'Think of Me' is from the ALW's musical and movie but I needed it for this chapter.**

Celeste pulled up to the large house. It was dark brick and seemed to be forever covered in shadows. Large old gnarled trees and old English roses seemed to grow everywhere. The house it's self was of French design. In the month and half that she has known Erik she wasn't surprised at the style. She got out of the car and walked up to the large doors and hesitated before she knocked. It seemed anything that has to do with Erik she still hesitate He still scared her at times. His intensity and passion had her on the edge all the time.

She knocked again and Erik opened the door. "You came."

Celeste smiled, "What? You didn't think I'd come?"

"Well, you have been extremely busy with the end of the school year. Anyway, come on in." Erik took her by the hand and led her though the foyer that had hard wood flooring. To the left was an antique mahogany curio cabinet with dozens of crystal and golden figurines inside. Next to it was a gorgeous settee and a door leading to another room. To the right stood a tall golden grandfather clock and a painting of a beautiful woman on a boat in a lake. Beside the painting, there was a mahogany oval pedestal table holding an antique golden candelabrum. There was also a doorway leading to another room. To top it all off, there was a magnificent hand-woven Oriental rug on the floor in the middle of the lavish room.

Erik led her on though the house until they came to the middle. She gazed in awe at the extravagant chandelier hanging above her. "Come on. We are going to do something different today." Erik said as he pulled her to a door. He opened it and Celeste had to stop in awe.

The room was huge and the ceiling high. The only light came from hundreds of candle like lights. Dozens of different kinds of instruments were everywhere. There were pianos, harps, tubas, trumpets, flutes, violins and much more. But what took her breath away was the huge gold and silver organ taking up on whole wall. It had detailed designs of roses, notes, cherubs and other scenes from many operas craved into the base. The glittering gold pipes reaching up to the ceiling. It was huge and beautiful.

"Wow. That is the biggest-well I just haven't seen one that big before." Celeste said as she ran a hand gently across the gold-silver sides.

Erik took off his jacket and turned to her. "It's of my own design. I had one almost like that, but didn't have that room enough for the air and power it calls for."

"Power? It has power and mystery. Like you." Celeste said as she turned to face him.

Erik thought for a minute. "So I'm like the organ? I like that. This beauty," Erik walked up to it and opened the key cover, "has always been my instrument of choice." He sat down and struck a cord, and a loud booming B flat filled the room and bounced off the walls and made a deep vibrate in her chest. Celeste jumped, and Erik turned to smirk at her. He beckoned to her and she came to stand by him.

"I have heard you play your cello. It was great. But remember when you mentioned that your voice has been passed on to you by Christine Daae. Well, your harmonizing is great, but what I don't get why didn't you sing words to it."

Celeste smirked, "I don't know why, but I can sing the notes great, but the whole putting words to notes, having to sing the notes in short sound, well, for some reason I can't."

"Sounds like pure laziness to me. Fine. What songs do you know the words to? If I don't have the music, don't worry, just hum the notes to first chorus."

Celeste thought and then nodded. She hummed the notes. Erik picked up on it and played the notes back to her. "Yes that's it. It's the only song that I can do at least halfway right."

"Well then began, we fix the problem and then I choose that next song." Erik said as he turned back to the organ.

Celeste nodded and began to sing.

_"I don't care much _

_Go or stay_

_I don't care very much_

_Either way_

_Hearts grow hard_

_On a windy street_

_Lips grow cold_

_With the rent to meet_

_So if you kiss me,_

_If we touch,_

_Warning's fair,_

_I don't care _

_Very much. _

_I don't care much _

_Go or stay_

_I don't care very much_

_Either way_

_Words sound false_

_When's your coat's too thin_

_Feet don't waltz_

_When the roof caves in _

_So if you kiss me,_

_If we touch,_

_Warning's fair,_

_I don't care _

_Very much. _

_I don't care much "_

Erik nodded. "Good. The problem isn't that hard. You try too hard and you close your throat. Open it and try again." Erik shuffled though the papers on the organ and then handed her one.

Celeste looked over it and back at Erik. The song was familiar somehow, but she couldn't place it. Shrugging she read though it several times then nodded. Erik turned back to the organ and began.

Celeste opened her mouth but the first note came out shrill. She snapped her mouth closed as Erik shook his head.

"What did I tell you? Relax and breathe from your diagram. Try again."

Sighing, she began again.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try. _

_When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back  
and be free - if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me ... _

_We never said our love was evergreen,_" Celeste's voice grew stronger,_  
"or as unchanging as the sea - but if you can still remember,  
stop and think of me ... _

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things, which might have been ... _

_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. _

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. _

_Recall those days, look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do - there will never be a day, when  
I won't think of you ... _

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea - but please promise me,  
that sometimes, you will think of me!"_

She cut the last note shorter then asked for, but Erik nodded.

"Very good. See you can sing the words. We will do this every weekend." Erik took the paper away from her.

"Why? I mean I'm out of school and I have no need to learn how to sing."

Erik turned around sharply and pinned her with his eyes. They were glowing with anger. "Because, you come from a long line of great singers. I hate to let talent die or go wasted like when your great great grandmother did. She gave it up all for a pretty face, knowing that if she married that boy, she would never be allowed to sing again. Image how her teacher had felt? That all the hard work and effort that he put in for her to become a diva, a Prima Donna, to have his songbird to allow her wings to be clipped and put away in a cage, then to be turned away and having to run! Image how he would have felt!" Erik stood not looking at her and began to pace in front of his organ. "Ah, but of course, a monster doesn't have feelings, because he's a animal, a creature that lived under ground just because he was deformed." Erik collapsed on the bench his head in his hands. He sighed and looked up at Celeste. She had a strange look on her face that faded. "But, if you don't want to learn, then I can't make you." He said turning away.

"Erik?" she said softly, "I'm sorry. I just don't know why you would want to teach me. But I would really love to learn to sing properly. If you still want to, that is."

Erik grinned, knowing he had her under his control. He turned back to her, "It's all right. And yes I will still teach you." He looked her over. She was wearing a red silk short-sleeved blouse and a pair of white jeans; her long red and black hair was pulled up in a loose bun that was held there by a silver clip. Erik then grinned up at her, a mischievousness glint in his eye. Suddenly he started playing apiece so haunting and seductive that she gasped.

As the notes drifted though her, strangely urgent and compelling, she began to rock on her heels gently to the primitive, pulsating rhythm. She soon became aware of Erik's eyes on her, a smirk spreading over his face. Her pulse in her wrists and neck and groin speed up. Her heart pounded in time with the music from the organ. Her body rode each note hard and high. Grabbing a hold to the edge of the organ she held on for dear life as the notes echoed though out the room and came back to hit her hard. She soon was gasping in pain and desire. She cried out as Erik did a hard flourish on the keyboard.

Erik stood up and grabbed her and backer to the organ. He closed his large hand around her long sweaty neck. He squeezed until fear shone in her eyes. He let go. She brought her hands up to her throat looking at him in fear. He pulled her hands away and closed then in viselike grip at her sides. He brought his thin lips to her neck light kissed her, then bit down hard. She cried out and tried to move away, but couldn't move. Erik hushed her and let go of her hands. She placed then on his chest as if to push him away but didn't. Erik's eyes never left hers as he pulled her hairpin out and allowed her thick wavy locks to fall. He brought his hands up to her face and cupped it. He pulled her head toward his and placed his lips on hers. He kept it like that until Celeste couldn't handle it and opened her mouth and ran her tongue over his thin lips. He chuckled deep in his throat and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. They pulled back. Erik softened when he saw her with a glazed look in her eyes. He then kissed her passionately... and lovingly.


	14. Chapter 14: Thoughts

**Chapter 14: Thoughts**

**I do thank you all for reviewing! It makes my day. **

**I think I better put a disclaimer here. Disclaimer.**

XXXXX

Erik sat in his study. The house was quiet. No booming organ, no pens being scratched over paper. Nothing. This was the day Erik was thinking. The past two months had been busy. He had succeeded a lot. He got the school and the daughter. But for all his acumen he was confused. He had the school, that was easy, but he had only meant to seduce Celeste, talk her into selling him her half and then leave her alone. But in the time he had done this, he had forgotten to close his heart and she had begun to worm her way into it unwittingly. She was like Christine. She was talented and smart. But there was something else. She was stronger. Were Christine had been scared of everything; Celeste went with her head up. She still missed her father, but unlike Christine, she didn't pine for him. She mourned then went on with her life, had graduated and now was off looking at colleges.

But she was also different now. She still had her hard headedness and temper, but she was also mellower. Her singing lessons went well and she was now singing songs that she never dreamed of singing. Erik sighed and ran a hand though his hair. Hitting his soft mask, he shuddered and pulled it off. He gazed down at it in hate. With it he looked like just an ugly eccentric old man. He then ran a hand over his sunken cheeks and the sharp cheekbones. Over his paper-thin lips, over his high forehead. Then to his hollowed eye sockets. He pulled his fingers away and placed his mask back on. He remembered how Celeste had looked at him that first day that had met. She had hated him on sight, but not because of his face, but because of who he was. She hadn't looked twice at his face. But then, that first night that they came together, he would sometimes catch her staring at his face, but more and more at ether his lips or forehead, where if up close the lines of the mask could be seen. She would stare at him with a thoughtful look on her face, like she was trying to put a puzzle together.

However, that was not the problem that he had to worry about. He had to worry about what to do with the beautiful fiery redhead that was starting to warm his iced heart of 200 years.

XXX

Celeste sat in her hotel room thinking. Not about the collages she had visited over the coarse of four days. No, she was thinking about Erik. Almost known him for two months, and he had her almost thinking about him in the worst of places. Of their time together. The talks, the arguments, the…makeup's. He still scared her but it was mostly due to his intelligence and strength and charisma that emanated from his personality. He could be charming when he wanted to be but also he could get a murderess look in his yellow eyes when angered.

He was almost like the man that has haunted her family's past. Did such a person ever live? Because she was sure that if he did, he would be like Erik. In fact, if she thought on it, the name was the same. No, she pushed the thought out of her head. That name is common, even with the K. But, he was also very interested in her _Don Juan Triumphant. _He also acted like he knew the story and the opera. Even Cesar had taken a liking to him and that picky horse was mean to everyone but her and now Erik. Again she pushed the thought aside. So he just liked the opera, and if anyone dug enough they could find about her family. He had just been humoring her. And he just likes animals. So what?

But…he wears a mask. He had worn a white one and that night, when they had been in bed, she had seen the other mask. She didn't ask him about it, she knew it would be just rude, and though she is a normally rude person, she could imagine his temper if she had just pulled it off. In fact she could imagine the scene. Like when her great great grandmother had pulled off her teacher's mask.

Celeste stood up and tapped her head_. Come on girl! He can't be! The most people live to be are 90. He would have to be over 200!_ She groaned then laughed. She would be in love with a 200 year old man! Suddenly she stopped. _Love? Do I love him? I can't. That would be a problem,_ she thought. Suddenly she felt sick again. She ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. When she was finished, she stood up. That was twice today. She must be coming down with something.


	15. Chapter 15: A Sickness

**Chapter 15: A Sickness **

**I thank you all for the reviews! Guess what? I got a postcard from Jack. All it says is 'I wish you were here." How original. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaim the Phantom of the Opera.**

Celeste pulled up to her house. She was dead tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. Climbing the stairs like an old woman, she didn't brother to get her suitcases. Once inside she sighed and started up the stairs to her room.

"Miss DeCanty? Welcome back. How did it go?" Robert asked as he came around the corner.

"Oh, hello Robert. Thank you and it went fine." She said as she tried to hide a yawn.

"Miss DeCanty. There had been several calls fromMichael Jellinek. He wants you to call him back."

Celeste groaned and shook her head. "I'm too tired to talk to him right now. I'm going up to lie down. Can you get my stuff out from the car?"

"Yes. I do hope you are feeling better." He said as he took in her appearance. She was thinner and her skin was shallow. Her red hair hung limp and her eyes had dark shadows under them.

"Thank you, Robert." She smiled a little and went on up to her room. She changed her clothes and slipped into a simple cotton gown and crawled up into the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillows she was asleep.

XXX

"Celeste? I think you best wake up now." A soft but deep voice came though her foggy mind.

She began to struggle to sit up and he helped her. She blinked her heavy eyes open. Erik was sitting on the edge of the bed. He held her up. "Erik…I just fell asleep…"

"No. No you didn't. You have been asleep for almost two days." His eyes went over her form. She looked very sick and thinner then the last time he had seen her.

"Two days? But I still feel so tried…" her voice faded and her head dipped forward weakly and rested on Erik's shoulder.

"Maybe you so go and see the doctor. I'll take you." Erik offered.

"No, no doctors. Just let me sleep." She looked up at him with pleading in her dull steel gray eyes.

"Fine, no doctors. But sit up and eat something." Erik moved her to sit up against her headboard and pillows. Celeste opened her mouth to protest, but Erik cut her off. "No arguments."

Celeste sat back and pouted.

Erik smiled to his self as he turned to get the tray of hot tea and soup that he had taken from one of the maids that was on her way up. He had gotten a call from Robert, saying that Celeste was home but was ill. He came over as fast as he could, telling himself it wasn't because he loved her. He liked her, he knew, but he can't _love_ her.

Turning back around he placed the tray on her lap. She looked down at it and then back up at him, her right eyebrow raised in question.

"Eat it. It'll do you good." He said as he sat down in a chair beside her bed.

She stared hard at it then at him. "I'm not an invalid." She said, her voice hard.

Erik laughed, "Now that's the Celeste I know."

"Oh, so you want the insults back? Ok. Then what gives you the idea to come in here, to sit there and smirk at me?!" she snapped at him.

Erik only smiled. "Call it caring. I haven't had anyone to care for in a long time."

"So now I'm a pet? What am I? A dog? A bitch dog?" she snarled.

"Only when you act like that." He said simply. "No. I see you more of a wildcat."

"Ohhh, " she growled. She sat the try on her nightstand and stood to face him. "Let me tell you something Buster. I am not someone's pet. I'm not a pussycat, a honey, a sweetheart or a baby doll! I am me!" she snarled angrily.

"If that's what you want… _angioletto_." Erik smirked as he raised a hand to caress her face. She twisted away and looked at him warily.

"What did you call-" she didn't finished her sentence when she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She turned and tipped over the end of her bed and ran into her bathroom were all she could do was dry heaves. She heard Erik knock on the door. "Celeste. I think you do need to go to the hospital."

Tears in her eyes, Celeste sank down to the floor, resting her hot forehead against the cold tiles. "No doctor." She whispered. Oh, but she felt awful. She barely heard the door open and arms pick her up. It wasn't two minutes later that she was placed back in bed.

"Celeste…"

"No doctor." She whimpered. "Please."

"Very well. But you sleep. Then you will drink some water. You can easily get dehydrated." Erik said.

"Thank you." She then felt her body sink into the darkness of a heavy sleep.

Erik stared down at her. She was badly sick, but she refused help. Her stubbornness and hardheadedness was amusing at first, but now it was dangerous. He brushed her hair out of her face and went to get a cold cloth. Taking a wet washcloth from her bathroom, Erik went to place it on her forehead, not noticing the drops of blood on the white tiles


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble with a capital T

**Chapter 16: Trouble with a capital T**

A few days passed and Celeste began to feel better. She had been surprised that Erik had stayed the entire time. When she convinced him that she was better, she thanked him and told him that she'll see him later. She had much to think about and she couldn't do it when he was there.

A day later, she was sitting at her desk when the phone rang. She had been thinking about Erik, of how long this was going to go on. She still didn't know her true feelings for him, and he never offered any either. She knew that it will come to a head one day and it could ether bring them closer together, or destroy one of them or both.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Celeste. You are back."

"Michael. What do you want?" she sighed then gritted her teeth as a sharp pain went though her lower abdomen.

"Can I not call my boss and tell her how the school is doing?"

"Of course. So how is the school doing?" she said with a sigh as the pain passed.

"Great. Now how are you doing? I was told that you haven't been feeling well."

"Hoping for something Michael?" she said harshly.

"No! Like I had told you. I care about you. Anyway I called to see if you would like to go to dinner with me." He said.

"Michael. I'm involved with Erik. And even if I wasn't, I would not go anywhere with you. You have shown your true colors. In one month anyway, your contract will expire and I will be finding a new headmaster. So, I would start looking for a new job."

"What! You can't fire me!" his voice shrilled.

"I'm not, well, yes I am in a way. I'm just not renewing your contract. Good-bye, Michael." She went to hang the phone up but stopped when she heard him.

"Celeste, Erik is just using you to get the school! Once he has complete control over the school he will drop you or keep you as a toy until you break or he gets bored with you. You have changed. He has blinded you. In the past you would never have anything to do with him. Choose me, baby doll."

Celeste snarled as she slammed the phone down. Baby doll? _Baby doll_? She hated names like that. They were too possessive. If used as love words she loved them, but there wasn't love and so the words sound false.

She cried out as a pain again swept though her abdomen. _What's happing to me?_ She thought. She picked up the phone and dialed the hated number. "Hello? This is Celeste DeCanty. I need to see Dr. Knight."

XXX

Erik sat in his study thinking. Something was up with Celeste. She was still very sick and he knew she was in some kind of pain. It was in her face and her voice. He looked down at an old paper. It was faded and yellow. On it was a picture of a beautiful sixteen year old. Her eyes had been blue and shined with innocence her long blonde hair had beeb soft and free. She had been a innocent that he had destroyed all those years ago when he reviled his self to her. And now he was destroying an innocent again. Celeste still had that innocence. He was going to save it. This time he was going to let the songbird go. To see her fly into the sun were a cankerous old monster like him didn't belong. He'll sell his half of the school to her and no longer see her.

He crumbled the paper up. The past can haunt you, and it was time to put those ghosts to rest including this old one. He stood and put on his jacket and went to go see Celeste.

An hour later, he saw her pulling out of the driveway. He raised his eyebrow, but then he frowned when he saw Michael Jellinek's gaudy red coupe de vil follow her. Starting the car, he slowly followed both of them, a slight smirk on his face. This was the day the he was going to try to forget all, and here he was following Christine's great great granddaughter and a man that could be as stubborn and dense as a fop.

It was a while later when they retched the destination. A hospital. So she finally broke down and deicide to go in. Erik parked his car and waited and watched. He saw as Celeste parked her car but just before she could get out Michael got out of his car and walked up to hers. He pulled the door open and Erik could hear Celeste shout. Michael shoved Celeste over into the passenger side and got in. He sharpely pulled the car out of the parking lot just as it started to rain. He turned around the corner of the hospital and was gone, not knowing that Erik had started to follow as well.


	17. Chapter 17: Head on

**Chapter 17: Head on **

**Warning! Gruesome scenes. If you are squeamish move on. **

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Celeste shrieked as Michael turned unto the freeway.

"Just showing how much I care for you. You are sick, and I'm getting you away from that man. He's the one that made you ill." Michael said calmly.

"He didn't make me sick. It's just a bad cold." Celeste said as she tried to look around for a way out.

"Celeste, look at you. You are thinner and your hair and eyes are dull. I can see and hear pain in you voice and the way that you move. We are going to a cabin of mine. It is in the backwoods, no one will bother us. There we will stay until you get better and until you see that we belong together." Michael reached a hand over and patted her thigh.

Celeste shuddered under his touch and pushed his hand away. She scooted over closer to the door away from him, fastening her seatbelt. She looked out the window grimacing as a pain shot though her. The rain had started as a drizzle but was now coming down in sheets. She looked over to Michael. He had to slow the car and was staring out the windshield intently. He wasn't paying her any attention so she curled up and pulled out her cell phone and text typed a message to the police, but before she could tell them what road they were on, a hand grabbed it from her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Michael shouted. He rolled down the window and threw it out.

Celeste stared at him in hate. Her mind began to race on how to escape. She looked back out the windows. They had long past the city and were now traveling west. The only other town that was west was small. But, if he past though it, he would have to stop at a stoplight. She could then jump out of the car and run to the nearest store or house. But to her horror he suddenly turned south. She knew that there were no towns for almost fifty miles and who knew when he would turn off to the so-called cabin.

Celeste closed her eyes in fatigue and pain. Suddenly there was a twisting pain in her lower abdomen. She sat up straight, screaming in pain. She felt wetness between her legs. She looked down and saw that her blue jeans had turned red with her blood.

"Celeste!? What's wrong?" he looked over at her and saw that her face had gone even whiter. He looked down and saw the blood that covered the seat and her. "Oh god!" he groaned. He slammed on his brakes. There was a loud crunch and a jolt.

Celeste's head fell forward and hit the dashboard. Her head snapped back and to her everything seemed to moving slow motion. She felt the car spin on the wet road. Another car had hit them and caused their car to spin. Suddenly it stopped.

XXX

Celeste opened her eyes. It was very quiet but for the sound of her breathing. She looked to her left and felt her already sore belly clinch. She saw Michael's shoulder was covered in blood. The white shirt he had been wearing was slowly soaking up blood from a large hole in his neck where a thin pole had went though it. His head had been snapped to the left were it was partially out the window. His fingers were still moving feebly against the steering wheel, crushed against his crushed chest.

The sound of a car door opening made her turn her head. She couldn't believe it. She looked up and saw Erik was peering in at her. But something was different. Other then a thin stream of blood down his own forehead, he was even uglier then before. His face looked like a living skull.

He was beautiful to her.

"Celeste," his smooth voice soothed her pain. "Stay still." He reached in a ripped the seat belt apart. He then slid an arm under her knees and one came around and gripped her back. He then gently pulled her from the car. He carried her away from the car and laid her down. Taking a minute she looked at the wreckage in front of her. She saw Erik's car about ten feet away, the silver bumper twisted into scrap metal. Her car had crashed into a pickup. The driver's side was crippled. Her side had been left untouched. She looked down. Blood was still running down her legs. She felt very tired and weak. Suddenly she felt a hand brushing her hair out of her face. She looked up into Erik's eyes. She pulled her lips into a weak smirk. "Seems I'm always in some kind of mess huh?"

Erik nodded. He jumped when her hand came up and touched his sunken cheeks. Her hand then went over the sharp cheekbones. Over his paper-thin lips, over his high forehead. Then to his hollowed eye sockets. "I know you. Erik, I _know_ you, former Monsieur _Le Fantôme_ and if I live though this I have something to tell you." She closed her eyes.

Erik held her tighter, wishing that the police and medical would get there soon. He breathed with relief when her heard the sirens. The next ten minutes flashed by in seconds as the medics placed Celeste on a stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. He ignored the looks. He knew that he wasn't wearing his mask, but he was too worried about Celeste. He climbed into the back with her and rode to the hospital with her, praying to a god that has never answered him. He had something to tell her as well. 


	18. Chapter 18: Truth

**Chapter 18: Truth**

**Hello. I really want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. There is only one chapter left. I hope you are all ready for it.**

She knew him. She wasn't a dense child. He had known this, but she had kept an open mind and saw the signs like he did. The great great granddaughter of his long past love had looked upon his face, had touched it without fear. Erik broke down in the waiting room. He did something he hasn't done since 1857.

He cried.

He cried for the past dead gypsies that had not understood him, the people he had killed in Persia, the people he terrorized in the Opera house, Christine, who had been a child when he ruined her mind, the people's lives afterward that he had manipulated. And now he was crying for another girl the he had ruined by using her a toy. A girl that he had fallen in love with despite his attempts not to.

When they had arrived at the hospital, they had rushed Celeste away into a room. Erik himself allowed himself to be checked over. Only a small gash. After a few quick stitches and a painkiller he was done. He now waited in the waiting room.

He had followed behind them when Michael had pulled out from the hospital parking lot. He followed for a while; saw when Michael had thrown Celeste's cell phone out the window. About fifteen minutes later for some reason Michael had slammed on his brakes, stopping the car dead in the interstate. Erik tailed them, crushing his bumper, and caused him to hit his head. His car stopped. He had looked up and saw another car hit them and caused it to spin and crash into a red pickup truck. He saw that the truck had been carrying long thin metal poles in the back. The sudden force of the car crashing into the back cased the poles to pierce though metal. Some of the poles punched thought the driver's cabin of the truck. It went though the man's belly, killing him. Another pole went though Celeste's car and though Michael's neck. The wreckage was horrible, but Erik's only concern was for Celeste. When he had pulled her from the car, he saw that she had been covered in blood. Hoping that it was Michael's, he had carried her to the side. When the ambulance had arrived, everything had pasted in a blur. And now he was in the waiting room all but rolling on the floor in sorrow.

The hours ticked by slowly, and the doctors found Erik pacing the floor muttering to his self.

"Uh, Mr. De Loire?" one of the doctors tried to get his attention.

Erik looked up, his yellow eyes blazing. The doctors took a deep breath of air when they saw his face. They swallowed.

"Yes?" Erik snarled impatient with their rudeness.

"Sir, the young woman that you came in with. She is still alive but just barely. She has lost a lot of blood due to a miscarriage."

Erik choked, and stumbled. "M-miscarriage," he stuttered, "she was pregnant?"

The doctor nodded. "I take that you would have been the father?"

Nodding, Erik ran a shaky hand though his hair. "How long as she been?"

"I'm saying maybe two and a half months a long. Now, sir she is asking for you. But remember she may not make it. She knows this, and she knows that she was pregnant now and that she lost the baby. But we are giving her blood and antibiotics to kill the poison that has been in her system. She should have come in sooner, and probably would've but she didn't know that she was with child. Be gentle and be short." The doctor led Erik down the hall and into a room where Celeste laid in a bed. Her skin was almost as white as the sheets and her rusty red hair looked like a splash of blood on the pillows. Tubes and machines were hooked up to her. A steady beeping noise came from within. IVs and bags of blood were running into her arms.

Erik slowly walked into the room, suddenly aware that she was watching him. Her gray eyes followed him as he walked around to the left side of the bed. He sat down in the chair and for a few minutes both of them just stared at each other. It was Celeste that spoke first.

"Erik. So it is you. The Phantom." She laughed weakly, "Why didn't I see the signs sooner? The interest in the school, in the opera. Not being too surprised at the story I had told you of my family. The intellect, the music. I should have seen it. But it couldn't be possible. You should have died a long time ago. But no, you are here. How did you arrive so fast at the accident? Unless you had been following." She stopped and took a breath.

Erik didn't know what to say or do. If he told her the truth, that he had been using her, and she died, she died hating him and feeling even more alone. If he told her the truth and she lived, she would hate him for deceiving her, and leave both the alone and ruined for any other. A tear ran down his waxen cheek. Celeste saw this and reached out a hand took his. He jumped but didn't move.

"Erik, what's wrong? If you have something to tell me, tell me now. If something happens I will be forever wondering what you had to say, and you will before ever beating yourself up for not saying it. I'm stronger then you think. Tell me." Her voice was soft but firm.

"Celeste. Everything that Michael had ever told you was true. I had been using you. I wanted the school. It wasn't in any true danger to mine. But it was something that I had to have. When your father passed on I thought that I could use you to get the school. I wasn't sure of what I would do with you. But as it went on, the using of you, became more. I wanted to own you. I have always had weakness for owning beautiful things and you are one. Hate me, if you wish. But it is not enough punishment that I need."

He would have gone on, but Celeste stopped him.

"Shut up!" she snarled. "You need to stop this self pity. I know more then people think. Just because I'm still more or less a child, it doesn't mean I'm stupid. I have old diaries and papers that Christine has written. She wasn't a blonde ditz ether. She remembered all that you have done and said. She had put it in journals and on paper. Everyone in my family has read them and knows your story. I even think my father knew who you were at the beginning. When he died, he told me to follow my heart. That I have so much love. To give that love to someone that needs it. He meant you. I knew that you were using me. I allowed it. Do you honestly think, that if I didn't what you to touch me I would've let you? I was in control most of the time, but you are very powerful. Sometimes you made me lose myself." She stopped to take a breath. Erik could see that she was struggling to stay awake. "Erik, I'm sorry about the…the baby. I truly didn't know. I just didn't think." Again she stopped her breathing coming gasps now, "I don't know if I will pull though. The doctors, " she gasped for breath, "say that the poison from miscarrying had been in my system too long. I have only a 50 percent chance. Give me something to live for." She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.

Erik stared at her, "You little eel. You knew the whole time. I can't help it, I DO love you." He glanced back at her face. She was relaxed, with a small smile on her lips.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"Are you sure you what to do this?"

Celeste nodded. "The past is just that. The past. I had everything that was ever written about you, about anything destroyed. I made sure Cesar was sent to a good home. I loved that horse but he was part of it. Part of the whole story. He will possibly continue the line, but it will be else where." She weakly lifted a for-sale sign and pushed it into the lush grass of her old home. Hands came over hers and helped push the sign the rest of the way.

She had been in the hospital for almost a month. She had almost slipped away that night the truth had came out. But she had hung on and she just got out a week ago but was still weak. It was her idea to move on. To sell the house to sell the horse and destroy the papers. They were to be married in the fall and had decided to keep the school. It would be unfair to Christine if they destroyed that one thing that had helped her and her children and her children's children survive and it would also unfair to the students that did so well there, so they just changed the name. DeCanty's Music Academy was now called Academic De Musique.

She looked at the grounds once more and started walking to the car with Erik. Suddenly she stooped. "Erik? There is one last thing." She reached into her bag and pulled out an old manuscript. She handed the thick set of yellowed papers to Erik. He looked down at it and ran a hand over it. _Don Juan Triumphant_.

He looked back a Celeste. "It's yours. Do what you want with it." She said gently.

Erik looked back down at it and tore it in half. Again he tore it until at their feet was tiny bits of paper. He looked back at Celeste with a smirk on his face. "What? You thought I would keep it?"

"No. I knew that you would destroy it." She fingered her gold locket. He saw this.

"Can I see it?"

Celeste nodded. She unfastened it and handed to Erik. He opened it and peered at the tiny picture of her father and a beautiful redheaded woman. Her mother. "You keeping this?"

"Yes. It's the only pictures I have kept. The DeCanty's line is dead. I'm the last; there is no son to carry on the name. But in a way, it will go on. Our line. The Phantom's and his past's loves great great granddaughter. The way it should have been." She wiped a small tear away.

Erik leaned forward and fastened the necklace back around her neck. He paused at her lips and pressed them against hers. Celeste's hand came up and caressed his unmasked cheek. Suddenly a breeze picked up the tiny pieces of the torn up opera and swirled it around them and was swept up and into the setting sun.

**Fin**

**I don't know about you, but the ending sounded a little corny to me, but if you're happy then I'm happy. Oh there had been a very strong temptation to kill Celeste, but again that in a way was to be expected. So it did the unexpected, then you all excepted that was to be expected, but was also unexpended. **

**Did that make sense? **

**No? **

**Didn't think so.**

**I want to thank you all that read and reviewed. Thank you. I'm also working on another story, called Dance for Me. I should have the first or second chapter up tomarrow. **


End file.
